


A Miraculous Movie

by Leia_of_the_Meadows



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actress Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets Support, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_of_the_Meadows/pseuds/Leia_of_the_Meadows
Summary: Marinette had a crummy life ever since Lila had shown up and started to make good on her threat. Ever since her almost expulsion she had kept her parents in the dark about how her classmates were treating her. Marinette's life was crumbling around her, and she was sinking further and further down.But Marinette's life took an unexpected turn when a new movie contest was announced. Her life would never be the same again.But maybe that was a good thing.
Relationships: Allegra & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Claude & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Mireille Caquet & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 123
Kudos: 1184





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ NOTES!
> 
> In this story Lila has been tormenting Marinette for months now and had turned her friends against her. Mentions of suicide, suicidal thoughts, and bullying. I'm feeling a little salty, but first the fall.
> 
> WARNING: Since these are short stories, I will thrust you right into the action after a brief intro.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Zagtoon does. But additional characters are mine along with the plot. Please don't take my ideas without properly crediting me, it's rude.

Marinette's life had been on a downward spiral ever since Lila had showed up. Her friends turned against her in a few months, and the one that didn't, stood by as she was being bullied. Her crush was almost completely gone, but did that stop them from accusing her of being jealous? No, it did not.

  
Her friends -no, she couldn't call them that any more- Her classmates left nasty notes in her locker saying things like, 'Bully,' 'Go back to China, @#%$!,' 'Jealous B!%#$' and those were the nicer ones. They had all but outright hit her, maybe that's why Adrien never stepped in, he didn't think anything was wrong. Even though Marinette banished herself to the back of the classroom and started wearing all black. The spark in her eyes had disappeared and showed no signs of returning.

  
Tikki helped her to see that she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and that she was strong. She was precious. She was loved. She was special. It took almost jumping off her balcony and almost getting akumatized to see that. She wasn't healed, but she wasn't getting worse and soon she would start to get better.

  
Now, Marinette was sitting in the back of the classroom while her classmates tried to produce ideas for the movie contest that was announced. They had three months to produce and film a movie. Right now, Lila was telling them that they should make a documentary of her life and assigning parts. "Mylene can be the light person. Nino the sound. And Alya can be the camera girl. Good! Now, let's star-"

  
"What about me?" Marinette demanded. They had forgotten her, again.

  
Lila pretended to look guilty, like she hadn't purposely tried to exclude her, "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe......you can be the........snack girl!" Marinette's class was a mix of agreeing with Lila and glaring at Marinette.

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, a plan was forming in her mind, "Actually, Ms. Bustier, can I film my own movie?"

  
Her classmates glared at her, Alya spoke up, "Oh, so your too good for us now. I see how it is."

  
Ms. Bustier nodded, she looked relieved not to have to deal with the drama that was going to arise if Marinette worked with Lila, "Of course, as long as you follow the guidelines."

  
Marinette grabbed her black backpack and walked past a smug Lila, "I will." She marched out the class door and down the hall.

  
Marinette got so caught up in her plans -like using Trixx- that she didn't look where she was going. She ended up crashing into a warm body and falling backwards into the balcony railing. A sharp pain in the back of her head gave her an instant headache and made her vision swim.

  
"Oh, I'm so so sorry! Let me help you!" A sweet voice filtered into Marinette's ears. She shook her head a few times to clear her vision and turned to look at the girl she bumped into. It was Mireille Caquet from Ms. Mendeleiev's class and the KIDZ+ Studio. She hoisted Marinette up all while apologizing. She was strong for her small frame, Marinette noted. Mireille looped her arms around Marinette and dragged her to her classroom.

  
"Ms. Mendeleiev!" Mireille yelled when she got back to her classroom. Marinette winced at the sudden loud noise that assaulted her ears. The class was arguing over something, Marinette thought it might be about the movie contest.

  
Everyone went quiet after Mireille burst into the room with a limp Marinette at her side and her arms holding her up. Then questions bounced around the room and worsened Marinette's growing headache. Thankfully, Ms. Mendeleiev silenced everyone and guided Marinette over to one of the empty tables. She had her sit on the table and turned to Mireille, "What happened?" She asked before turning to examine Marinette.

  
"I was walking down the hall, coming back from using the bathroom, when I ran into her and knocked her into the balcony railing. I'm so so sorry!" Mireille directed the last part to Marinette.

  
Ms. Mendeleiev quickly walked over to the door, "I'm going to go get the nurse." Then she hurriedly left the classroom.

  
"It's fine." Marinette told Mireille, "Don't worry, I get banged up a lot."

  
Ms. Mendeleiev's class took special note of the last part of her statement, "What?" Aurore Beaureal asked.

  
Marinette's eyes widened as she realized what she said, "No, um, not that I mean people hit me or a-anything. I mean just that I'm r-really clumsy." She tried to save. Apparently, she wasn't that convincing because of the concerned looks she was getting. True, her classmates never hit her. They just tripped her and shoved her, before blaming it on her clumsiness.

Mireille looked genuinely concerned, "Is there anything you want to tell us? I promise whatever you tell us won't leave this room."

  
Maybe if Marinette had been 100% conscious and not have just taken a hit to the head, she wouldn't have told them. But since she had, she told them. She told them of the bullying, Lila, even of the almost suicide. She knew it was going to come out sometime, she just didn't expect it to be in a room full of strangers.

  
A blond-haired boy she didn't know was the first to speak up, "That's one heck of a story."

  
Marinette groaned, "I shouldn't have told you all that." She hid behind her fingers.

  
The blond boy smiled, "I'm glad you did tell us. I'm Claude, by the way."

  
Aurore fumed, "How dare they do that to you! I've only met you a few times, but you were literal sweetness and defended me!"

  
A few other classmates shouted out all the times Marinette had helped them in some way or just gave them some encouragement.

  
"Chloe smashed my science project the day it was due, and Marinette helped me put it back together."

"I tripped and scrapped my knee, Marinette whipped out some band-aids and helped, even though she was late to class."

  
"Chloe was picking on me and Marinette stopped her by making Chloe pick on her instead."

  
"Marinette baked me cookies when she found out my grandma had died."

  
Marinette's eyes widen as each and every student in the classroom mentioned sometime or other when she had gone out of her way to show a little kindness. "I think we have our movie idea." Claude interrupted.

  
Marinette looked at him questioningly, "Your story." Claude exclaimed. "We could base a movie off your story." Everyone enthusiastically agreed. "Only if you’re okay with." Claude hurriedly added.

  
Marinette looked around at everyone's faces, and smiled up at Claude, "Only if I don't have to play me."

  
Claude leaped up and punched the air, "Yes!" That was the moment that Ms. Mendeleiev decided to rush back in with the nurse. She looked at Claude questioningly. "Is it okay if Marinette joins us in making the movie?"

  
Ms. Mendeleiev looked around at her student's hopeful faces, "Only if it's okay with Miss. Dupain-Cheng." Claude did another fist pump.

  
Marinette looked around at all the kids smiling at her and decided that this was worth the minor concussion she got. And she was going to have a wonderful time.


	2. Chapter Two

"Okay so how should we do this movie?" Claude asked. He was currently hanging upside down off Marinette's bed. His blond hair was wildly swaying back and forth. She had invited a few of them over to write the script. Her parents were thrilled and kept bringing up snacks. Which Claude practically jumped on and when Marinette pulled them away went into this melodramatic rant.

  
Marinette invited Mireille, Claude, Aurore, Claude's sister -Allegra-, and Vivian over to write the script. Mireille was a little shy at first, but she was truly kind. Claude was a jokester/the class clown. At first glance Aurore would seem a little stuck up, but really, she was just nervous other people wouldn't like her. Allegra was witty, sassy and a won't-put-up-with-anyone's-crap kind of girl. Vivian was a leader and class president; she was highly organized and efficient. But she still knew how to have fun.

  
"Maybe we should do something with an akuma?" Allegra suggested as she blew her dirty blond hair out of her face. "Have you ever been akumatized Marinette?"

  
"No." Marinette replied.

  
Claude spit out his macaroon, "You mean to tell me that with everything that your class has put you through, you still haven't been akumatized!!"

  
Marinette shrugged sheepishly, "Well, there were a few close calls."

  
"What was the worst one?" Vivian asked as she sat up and brushed her unruly purple curls out of her brown eyes. Marinette didn't really want to relive it and Vivian must have noticed it because she quickly added, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

  
Marinette sighed, "It's okay. Do you remember when I told you at one point that I had almost killed myself? Well, I had almost jumped off my balcony, when Tik- Tikkiana, my visiting c-cousin from...... America, helped me. She was the first one to spot the akuma, she made me go back down, but I peeked out and watched how she defended herself with a book. Then she ended up whacking it into the balcony railing."

  
They all stared at her for a what seemed like hours, until Claude spoke up, "We have to add that as a scene." That made Marinette break into giggles and everyone else soon followed.

  
"But I think, the visiting cousin is too out there. Maybe, sister?" Aurore suggested and adjusted her messy blond ponytail. For the 'public' she had her long hair immaculately done in pigtails, but when she was just with friends she went for a more comfortable hairstyle.

  
Marinette nodded, Tikki was a lot closer than a cousin. Then an idea hit her, "What if the sister was, Ladybug."

  
Claude fell off the bed and everyone went quiet. Marinette was afraid that it wasn't a good idea, they hated it, they thought she was- "That is an awesome idea!" Claude exclaimed. The others nodded along with him and Marinette blushed.

  
Allegra shot up and her blue eyes lit up, "What would have happened if you had gotten akumatized." Marinette's mind went into overdrive as she thought of different akuma forms that were _a whole lot_ better than Hawkmoth's.

  
Marinette smirked, "I do believe we have a movie."

* * *

  
Marinette, Mireille, Claude, Aurore, Allegra, and Vivian stood in front of Ms. Mendeleiev's class after school was out. They had handed out the scripts that they worked on for two weeks. Marinette nervously twiddled with her fingers as she waited to see their reactions. They were a mixture of awe and shock.

  
"This is amazing, you guys!" A red headed girl who Vivian told her was Darcey, said. Everyone else voiced their agreements and Marinette felt relieved that they liked it.

  
Vivian stepped up holding a sheet of paper, "This is the cast list that we put together, we took account of everyone's skill set. No complaining about your part, every part is important. We also got other people that aren't in this class to help. Like Marinette's friends, Luka and Kagami." Vivian then taped the list on the chalk board and stepped back. **(A/N: Names in bold are not actually on the list, they're my notes)**

>   
>  _Cast and Crew List_
> 
>   
>  _Characters:_
> 
>   
>  _Estelle **(Marinette)** \-- Mireille Lyiene **(Lila)** \-- Vivian_
> 
>   
>  _Kikkiana **(Tikki)** \-- Marinette Adalene **(Alya)** \-- Aurore_
> 
>   
>  _Aldrick **(Adrien)** \-- Claude Nicolas **(Nino)** \-- Brandon_
> 
>   
>  _Kane **(Claude)** \-- Jean Kiyra **(Kagami)** \-- Kagami_
> 
>   
>  _Lureon **(Luka)** \-- Luka Amelie **(Allegra)** \-- Allegra_
> 
>   
>  _Ms. Beaustier **(Ms. Bustier)** \- Ms. Mendeleiev The Parents **(Marinette's Parents)** \- Marinette's Parents_
> 
>   
>  _Ms. Gale **(Dance teacher)** \- Clara Nightingale Ladybug - Ladybug_
> 
>   
>  _Chat Noir - Chat Noir Hawkmoth - Hawkmoth_
> 
>   
>  _*Ms. Mendeleiev's class will appear as Ms. Beaustier's class_
> 
>   
>  _*Mirelle's dance class will appear as the dance class_
> 
>   
>  _Crew:_
> 
>   
>  _Co-Director/Producer - Marinette Co-Director - Vivian_
> 
>   
>  _Writers - Marinette, Vivian, Allegra, Aurore, Claude, and Mireille_
> 
>   
>  _Choreographer - Clara Nightingale Music Director - Jagged Stone_
> 
>   
>  _Assistant Music Director - Penny Rolling Make up & Hair artist - Darcey & Marinette_
> 
>   
>  _Costumer - Marinette Light and Sound - Hugh_
> 
>   
>  _Special Effects - Katriene & Marinette Camera Girl 1- Lisette_
> 
>   
>  _Camera Girl 2- Cecile Camera Man 3- Stephan_

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

  
"Clara Nightingale!"

  
"Jagged Stone!"

  
 _"Hawkmoth!!!!!_ "

  
The class went wild and Marinette's headache exploded again. "Okay quiet down everyone." Vivian calmed them down. "Marinette here has some crazy contacts." Vivian gestured for Marinette to tell them.

  
But Claude quickly cut in, "I still have no clue how you got Hawk-freakin-moth to be in our movie."

  
Marinette blushed before taking a deep breath and beginning, "I met Jagged Stone a while back and did some designing for him, then he did a reality show in parents’ bakery. He's my honorary uncle and came over for dinner last week, I told him about the movie I was doing, and he wanted to write and perform the songs for the movie."

  
"As for Clara Nightingale, Penny contacted her for something or other. Then Jagged Stone slipped up and bragged about me and the movie. She remembered me from one of her music videos a while back and asked to be a part of it."

  
"Ladybug has nightly patrol route and my balcony is on it. So, a while ago I started leaving treats for her and occasionally talking to her. One of the times I told her about the movie, and she asked to be a part of it. Chat Noir is still not a definite, so we will have to wait and see."

  
"Then with Hawkmoth, a few days ago I was having a really difficult day and Hawkmoth sent an akuma for me. Instead of getting akumatized I grabbed the movie synopsis, the Hawkmoth lines, and a note that said, 'Hey this is a movie I'm doing, if you would like to do the voice for Hawkmoth please send a recording of your voice saying these lines.' Then I gave it all to the akuma and sent it back to Hawkmoth. A few days later he sent an akuma with a recording device that had the lines on it. I still have no clue as to why he actually sent it, but, oh well." When Marinette finished, she held her breath as the whole class went silent and stared at her like she had grown a second head.

  
"Your classmates are idiots. Freaking idiots." Claude broke the silence first, he then got down on his knees, "You are the most amazing girl in the world, and we are not worthy to stand in your presence." He joked dramatically.

  
Marinette blushed as the class exploded in noise -her headache was returning but she couldn't care less- Finally she had people who cared about her. Marinette looked at her _friends_ who stood around her with smiles that lit up her heart. At that moment, her eyes sparked, and a new fire lit inside of her.

  
Watch out world, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is back, and she isn't taking prisoners.


	3. A Miraculous Movie Synopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> This is not the story just the synopsis of the movie with a few character sketches and anything in bold is my added commentary. Not all of this actually happened to Marinette in my story, but a lot of it did.

_Character Sketches_

  
Estelle is a passionate ballet dancer who one day wants to become a dancing star, she lives in Paris which is plagued by the evil villain Hawkmoth. She is her class president and an overly sweet girl, who helps everyone without expecting anything in return.

  
Kikkiana is Estelle's older sister who is truly kind and a little mysterious at times. She wants to become a social worker to help people. She is also secretly the famed hero of Paris, Ladybug. Kikkiana would do anything for her sister and shows it. She also goes to a special, private school.

  
Lyiene is the new girl with fanciful stories and an art for lying to get what she wants.

  
Aldrick is Estelle's school-girl crush and is the only other person who knows Lyiene is lying. But he won't do anything about it.

  
Adalene is Estelle's best-friend. She runs the school TV blog and wants to be a TV host when she is older. Adalene is very pushy and won't stop digging until she gets what she wants, but she also never checks her sources.

  
Nicolas is Adalene's boyfriend and Estelle's childhood friend. He wants to be a famous singer and idolizes Jagged Stone. He is a silent, watch from the sideline’s kind of guy.

_Synopsis_

  
The movie opens with Estelle in her dance class practicing for the big recital, after practice ends the dance teacher takes her aside and tells her to keep working hard and she might get a solo.

  
Estelle is incredibly happy and rushes to school to tell her best-friend, Adalene, the good news. But when she gets there people are swarming around in a group, Adalene comes up to her to tell her all about the new girl, Lyiene, and all the places she's been and people she knows. To Estelle it sounds too good to be true. Then Aldrick walks in with Nicolas and Estelle almost swoons. Then they get to class, and Estelle meets Lyiene and all she does is brag about how great she is; this makes Estelle wary of her.

  
After school Estelle's family is introduced. In their shared room Estelle tells her older sister, Kikkiana -or Kikki- all about the new girl Lyiene and how she rubs her the wrong way. Kikki gives her the advice of fact checking and looking up everything Lyiene has said she has done. Estelle finds out she's a liar and is going to call her out.

  
The next day at school everyone in the classroom has moved around and the seat next to Aldrick is free. Estelle hugs Adalene and asks how she made it so that she could sit next to Aldrick. Then Adalene says it's for Lyiene who has tinnitus and then Lyiene walks in and says how she got it from saving Jagged Stone's kitten from a plane. Estelle questions her and points out Jagged has a crocodile then everyone glares at her and tells her to go to the back. **(Basically, the same scene as in canon)**

  
At lunch Estelle sees everyone hanging off Lyiene's every word and carrying her tray, 'because she has arthritis.' When she sits down, Estelle is fed up and tosses a crumpled-up napkin at Lyiene, which Lyiene catches with her arthritis hands. Then she makes up an accuse about the napkin gouging out someone’s eye and how she saved them. Estelle storms off to the bathroom.

  
Lyiene asks Estelle why she doesn't like her, and Estelle tells her that she knows she's a liar. Then Lyiene drops the act and threatens to take away all her friends and leave her all alone. Then Estelle almost gets akumatized but fights it off. Then she calls Kikki and tells her what happened, after Kikki hangs up Ladybug shows up to cleanse it. Cue first interaction with Ladybug who stutters a little, because Estelle is her little sister.

  
Then we go to Aldrick admitting he knows that Lyiene is lying and telling her to take the high road. Estelle agrees because she is crushing on him. In the background an akuma hovers as a foreshadowing of what is to come.

  
Then it goes to a scene where Estelle is dancing solo on a stage, mixed in with flashes of Lyiene slowly turning her friends against her. Also having voices of her friends yelling at her for 'hurting' Lyiene. Worried glances from her sister. Then a flashback where she is laying on the floor, crying her eyes out as she is surrounded by nasty notes. At the end Estelle collapses on the stage.

  
Estelle walks into school wearing all black, whispers and stares follow her, and she is visibly holding back tears. When she reaches her locker, she opens it to a flood of nasty notes, voices of her friends read the notes out loud. Estelle takes them and dumps them into the trash as one note's words repeat, 'Just go kill yourself.' Estelle walks out of school and runs to her room, then dashes up to the balcony.

  
Estelle leans over the railing as tears poured down her cheeks. Then she sits on the railings and swings her legs over the edge. That's when Kikki runs up and pulls her down, then Estelle bursts into tears and tells her everything. Kikki spots an akuma coming for her and makes her go down the trap door. Then Kikki grabs a book and defends Estelle with it until she accidentally whacks it into the railing.

  
Kikki makes Estelle tell their parents everything and asks them if Estelle can stay home that day. Then Estelle says she has dance practice and Kikki tells her that after she can come and see her fencing practice.

  
After practicing that day Estelle hangs around for a bit, because she doesn't have anywhere to rush off to and Kikki's fencing doesn't start for another 30 minutes. Then she meets Amelie, a jazz dancer whose class gets out later than hers, and they talk until Estelle must leave.

  
At Kikki's fencing class Estelle meets Kikki's best-friend, Kiyra, who is an amazing fencer. They hit it off. **(Kiyra's personality is like Kagami's.)** Then Kikki introduces her to Lureon, the amazing guitarist, and they hit it off. Soon Estelle's life is back on track, she meets Amelie's brother, Kane, and they become friends. Then there's music and flashes of her having fun with all of them.

  
Then Lyiene and her 'friends' **(Estelle's former friends)** corner her one day and beat her up with words and a few slaps. Calling her out for 'bullying' Lyiene, who sits back and watches smugly.

  
Estelle runs off and cries at the park, under a tree. Then she gets akumatized into Karma. **(I know the name has been used before, but it is necessary for the movie plot.)** Who is dressed much more fashionably than any of Hawkmoth's akumas. She goes over to the hospital and heals those who are good and innocent but kills those who are evil. Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive and lead Karma to the roof, where there is a big showdown.

  
Chat Noir gets knocked out of the fight and Ladybug is pleading with Karma to not fight. Then Kiyra, Amelie, Kane, and Lureon arrive and distract her. Estelle fights back against Hawkmoth but loses and locks her friends in a cage. Then Ladybug falls to her knees in front of Karma and tells her she won't fight her own sister. Then she detransforms into Kikki, Karma is shocked. Kikki starts to tell her everything she loves about Estelle, then her friends join in, soon Karma drops to the roof crying. Kikki rushes over breaks the akuma object quickly transforms, purifies it, casts her cure and detransforms. Then everyone hugs a crying Estelle, who is smiling through her tears.

  
The end scene has Estelle doing a solo dance on stage in a performance while she narrates about how her life has changed for the better. Then the movie closes with the audience clapping and all her friends run out on stage and hug her. **(This includes Kikki)** _The End._


	4. Chapter Three

Marinette's leg bounced in excitement, today was the day they started filming and she couldn't wait. Marinette made sure to book the school for a filming with Principal Damocles so they wouldn't be interrupted. She also contacted all the teachers to tell their students, so they didn't interrupt. It was going to be great.

  
As soon as the bell rang Marinette darted out of her seat, ignoring the curious looks sent her way. She rushed over to Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom and as she burst thru the door, she was surrounded by her friend's nervous chatter. Marinette did the ear-piercing whistle her dad taught her, to silence the classroom. "Okay everyone, today is our first day of filming. We will be doing scenes 2, 3, 5, and 6. If we have time we will try and do 7 and 8. Jagged Stone was kind enough to supply us with amazing film equipment-"

  
"-Thanks to Marinette." Vivian quickly cut in.

  
Marinette smiled sheepishly before continuing. "Now, everyone has a job to do, we will start filming in one hour. Everyone, let's go!"

* * *

  
Marinette gave Mireille a pep talk while everyone else prepared for the first shot. Mireille fiddled with the hem of her pink sweater that Marinette made for the movie. "You will do great; I wouldn't have chosen you to play me if you weren't up for the task. Okay?"

  
Marinette adjusted Mireille's pink headband as she agreed, "Okay."

  
"Good." Marinette smiled at her before yelling, "Let’s get this show on the road!" Mireille grabbed her pink over-shoulder bag and walked out the school doors as everyone got into place. "And, action!" Marinette yelled.

  
Mireille -or should I say, Estelle- burst through the school doors with a huge smile on her face. She ran towards a cluster of students to stop and gaze curiously at them. They were all huddled in a group and she couldn't see over them. Mireille tried standing on her tiptoes and jumping up, but she just couldn't see.

  
"Can you believe Lyiene knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him!"

  
"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lyiene when he could've written it about _me_?"

  
Aurore spotted her and ran over to give her a hug, "Hey, Estelle!"

  
"Adalene, who's Lyiene?" Estelle asked.

  
"Lyiene's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome!" Mireille giggled at Aurore's enthusiasm.

  
Aurore was playing Estelle's best-friend, Adalene. Marinette had dressed her in blue jeans, with a periwinkle shirt that had white stripes. She also gave Aurore glasses that looked like Alya's.

  
"Hey, dudettes." Brandon walked over, he was playing Nicolas, the aspiring singer. "Did you here? Lyiene knows all the Hollywood Singers. She promised she'd mention me to Steven Cravitz himself!"

  
Adalene gushed, "That's amazing! She even gave me an exclusive interview for the school's TV blog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch." She pulled up a video on her phone of Vivian -Lyiene-.

  
_Lyiene giggled, 'Ladybug and me, we're like this.' She crossed her fingers._

  
Estelle just stared at the screen suspiciously, "All of this seems too good to be true."

  
Claude walked over to them, he played Aldrick. Marinette dressed him in blue jeans, a black undershirt, and a white hoodie. Darcey had done an excellent job with his hair, it looked kind of like Chat Noir's.

  
"Hey guys. Have you heard about Lyiene?" Aldrick asked. Estelle just stood there gaping at him with a blush dotted across her cheeks. Marinette didn't realize how good of an actor Mireille was, but Marinette took a closer look and realized something. "I think Mireille might actually have a crush on Claude." She whispered to herself.

  
Adalene nudged Estelle with a smirk before saying, "Yeah, she's awesome!"

  
Just then the bell rang and Aldrick said, "Looks like we better get to class." Before walking up the steps.

  
Adalene giggles at Estelle's starstruck expression, "Girl, you got it bad." Then she led Estelle up the stairs.

  
"CUT!" Marinette yelled. "That was great you guys!" Mireille, Aurore, Claude, and Brandon walked over to her. "You were amazing." Then Marinette turned to Mireille, "I see I chose right." Mireille giggled and was about to say something when they were interrupted by a shout from the second floor.

  
"What do you think you are doing!" Marinette would recognize that voice anywhere. Alya came stomping down the stairs. Vivian met her at the bottom.

  
Vivian was dressed in her Lyiene outfit. She had on a bright orange skirt and bright blue t-shirt that almost clashed with her tanned skin tone but didn't. She had on noticeable makeup and her black and purple hair was pulled back in a braid that ran down her back. "We are filming. What are you doing here? We booked the school for a filming _today_."

  
Marinette could practically see the steam coming out of Alya's ears, the rest of Marinette's class was behind her. "We're filming, _our_ movie."

  
Vivian's cool exterior starkly contrasted Alya's fiery temper-tantrum. "Did you receive Mr. Damocles permission?"

  
Alya floundered for a moment, "We don't need it. We asked him last year and if he didn't want us filming here again, he would have told us."

  
Vivian raised an eyebrow, "He told all of the teachers to tell the students, yours must not have. I don't blame you for your teacher’s incompetence. But we have a contract." She nodded to Jean who ran and grabbed the contract that Marinette was so glad she made Mr. Damocles sign. Vivian held it out for Alya to see the signature, "Now please get off the premise, we have a lot of filming to do."

  
Alya stormed out of the school with the rest of the class trailing behind her. Marinette leaped off her chair and walked over to Vivian. Then she turned to the everyone and with a big grin, "That is why we have Vivian as co-director!"

* * *

  
Marinette sighed, they had run thru scenes 3 and 5 without a hitch now it was time for scene 6, the bathroom scene. After everyone finished setting up in the girl's bathroom -she had allowed the boys to be in there to watch, since the bathroom was empty- "Action!" She called out.

  
Mireille stormed into the bathroom and growled at the mirror. Then Vivian -Lyiene- followed her, "Estelle, are you crying?" She asked sweetly.

  
Estelle glared at her, "No, I'm not."

  
Lyiene looked a little hurt, "I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why, we barely know each other." Estelle was getting angrier by the second, "Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class!" Estelle turned away from Lyiene, "It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Aldrick, because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth it fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Aldrick."

  
That made Estelle even more angry, "You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lyiene!" Lyiene gasped, "I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Adalene to film on her TV blog, Ladybug has never saved your life!" Estelle yelled.

  
Then Lyiene did a full 180 and smirked, "I only tell people what they want to here."

  
"It's called lying!" Estelle exclaimed.

  
Lyiene started backing Estelle against the wall, "There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all, and trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Aldrick in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You're either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today." When Lyiene finished she strutted out of the bathroom.

  
Estelle walked over to one of the stalls and sat down before groaning in frustration, "I thought my childhood bully was evil, but Lyiene really takes the whole cake. She's like a supervillain who doesn't even need a costume." Estelle growled, "If I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life. She'll turn my friends against me, including Aldrick." Estelle screamed and punched the side of the wall.

  
As Estelle burst into tears an akuma flew towards her. She barely pulled her head up well she saw the akuma, "Ah, an akuma!" Estelle backed up so she was standing on the toilet and the akuma was hovering closer, "What was that my sister always says about akuma's? Something about akuma's effecting someone with no solution?" Estelle had pure fear reflected on her face, "No, I always find a solution." Estelle stood tall and stared at the akuma, "You won't get me, I'm proud, I'm confident, I'm Estelle!" The butterfly flew away, and Estelle quickly grabbed her phone as she tailed it.

  
"Kikki!" Estelle called into the phone.

  
_“Estelle?"_ Marinette's voice filtered through the phone.

  
"Kikki, I don't know what to do, I had an akuma come after me, but I fought it off. Now I'm tailing it and I don't know how to contact Ladybug."

  
_“You were what!"_ Kikki muttered something about Hawkmoth that would get her grounded if their mother ever heard her. _"Hold on Essie, I might be able to help. Keep tailing it"_

  
"Will do." Estelle said before hanging up and following it out the bathroom door.

  
"CUT!" Marinette yelled, "You two were amazing!" She turned to Vivian and Mireille.

  
"That threat in the bathroom is so clique." Claude said, he had been holding back laughter as he watched. "I mean come on, that sort of thing doesn't really happen."

  
Marinette stared at him so long she could see him start to fidget, "It happened to me. Word-for-word that is what Lila said to me and what happened. Minus the calling of the sister." She deadpanned. The class just stared at her, some of them looked sympathetic, others looked like they wanted to rip Lila's head off. -Minus Mireille and Allegra, who helped her write the script for that scene-

  
Marinette smiled and that seemed to put them at ease -a little- "Since we got through a lot of the scenes today, tomorrow we will be filming the scene with Ladybug here and then moving to my house to film others." The word Ladybug caused an excited reaction from everyone.

  
Marinette silenced them before continuing. "Now, I will not be here, because I will be setting up at my house for the next scenes we're filming." Actually, she would be here, but they didn't know she was Ladybug, soooooo. "When you meet Ladybug, please no gushing, she is a normal girl under the mask, and we will treat her so. But at the end if you do a good job you can ask Ladybug for an autograph or picture. She is genuinely nice and will give it to you. But remember you will see her again on other filming days. Clear?"

  
A few people nodded while everyone said, "Clear."

* * *

  
The next day Marinette made sure to set up her room, before transforming and heading to the school. When she landed everyone was setting up on the second floor and gawking at her. "Hi, Marinette told me that we're filming scene 8 today."

  
Allegra overcame her awe and spoke up, "Y-yes." Ladybug chuckled, on the inside, at her stutter, because Allegra never acted that way with Marinette.  
Everyone quickly got into position and Vivian called out, "Action!"

  
Estelle rushed after the akuma that was fluttering over the second-floor balcony. Soon it would be too late. She quickly looked around for any sign of Ladybug. Just when she was about to give up a flash of red caught her attention and Estelle jerked her head up, in time to see Ladybug swing onto the balcony with her yo-yo and purify the akuma, "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

  
Estelle was still in shock when Ladybug turned to her, she was looking at Estelle worriedly. "What happened, Ess-ah-Miss Who's Name I Don't Know?"

  
Estelle glanced at her suspiciously and you could see the beads of sweat that glistened on Ladybug's forehead, "My name is Estelle. There is this new girl who threatened me in the bathroom - she's a compulsive liar- and she made me so mad by threatening to take away all my friends!" As Estelle was saying this Ladybug was slowly getting angrier and angrier. "But when the akuma came I thought of what my older sister -Kikkiana- told me. And I fought it off." Ladybug looked prideful at that comment.

  
Ladybug looked at Estelle, concern clearly written on her face. "Just be careful, it might help to tell your sister about what's happening. Well I've got to go, bug out!" Ladybug swung away and Estelle was left staring at her in awe.

  
"CUT!" Vivian yelled and Ladybug swung back to the set. "Are you an actor? 'Cause that was A+ acting if I ever saw. You actually looked nervous and were sweating. Just.... How?!" Vivian exclaimed.

For Ladybug the nervous part was easy, she was nervous. Nervous that they would figure out she was Marinette. She smiled at Vivian and told her, "I'm just good."

  
A few people rushed at her to get autographs or pictures; others hung back until Ladybug asked them if they wanted some too. Ladybug left the school for her house, leaving behind a lot of happy people.


	5. Chapter Four

_Time sure flies,_ Marinette thought as she stood in the middle of the hustle and bustle of setting up her room for the shoot. It had already been two months since the contest was announced and everyone was hurrying to film the last few shots, so they could get the movie edited and ready.

  
Today they were filming the scene where Kikki defends Estelle from an akuma. That was why Marinette was standing in the middle of her room in her Kikki outfit while Darcey did her make-up. Marinette had designed a long-sleeved, red shirt with white stripes and a collar. She had on navy-black jeans with coral flower designs on the hips and white converses. Her blue hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and a black-tie choker completed the look.

  
Vivian was rushing around like mad; her frizzy purple and black hair pulled back into a bun that resembled a bird’s nest. They were a few days behind schedule due to rain, so they had to wait to do the balcony scene until the rain stopped. The dark clouds in the sky set the mood for the scene but threatened to rain at any moment.

  
"Okay people. Action!" Vivian called out.

  
Estelle -Mireille- dashed up the stairs, tears poured down her cheeks and strangled sobs escaped her lips. She tripped on a few steps as she quickly climbed up on the bed and darted onto the balcony.

  
Estelle jerked to a stop as she clutched the railing of the balcony for dear life. That's when she let it all out; she screamed to anyone willing to listen, as tears cascaded down her cheeks and hit the pavement bellow as Estelle leaned over the edge.

  
From Marinette's point of view, it looked real, Mireille was a stunning actress and would be famous one day. Marinette readied herself for her cue as Mireille hopped onto the balcony rail. _Wait for it. Wait for it. Now!_

  
Marinette burst through the trap door and frantically pulled Estelle off the railing. She dragged her to the ground and rocked Estelle as she cried. Marinette whispered into her hair that everything would be all right. That's when she spotted it, the akuma. She quickly ushered Estelle through the trap door and turned to face the akuma.

  
Marinette was supposed to grab the book on her chair and defend Mireille. But as she stared at the purple butterfly all her anger at Hawkmoth for taking advantage of people’s fears and feeling, bubbled up inside of her. Marinette stood up tall and glared at the butterfly, "Stop!" Everyone on set froze, this was not how the script went, but Vivian motioned for them to keep rolling.

  
"You do not get to akumatize someone for feeling pain and being hurt! I won't stand for it! You sit in your comfy lair like a _coward_ and prey on the people who still aren't too scared to have emotions! You are making people afraid to show their _natural and healthy emotions_ , they are bottling it up and hurting themselves in fear! And what do you do? Sit in your lair monologuing your inevitable victory!" Marinette spat. "You are a filthy COWARD! People can't even expose some _liar_ in fear 'she might get akumatized.' So, the victims keep getting more and more hurt! All because of a SADISTIC PSYCHOPATH who TERRORIZES PEOPLE BRAVE ENOUGH TO HAVE FEELINGS!"

  
By the end of her rant Marinette was panting and seeing red. She vaguely remembered the script enough to grab the book and pound the akuma into the railing. She then stomped down to her room to cool off.

  
It took a full five minutes for Vivian to come out of her shock enough to say, "Cut." The camera crew snapped out of it and shut the camera's off. Vivian stared at the trap door that Marinette had just went through and said, "That was movie gold right there."

  
Claude added quietly, "Remind me never to make Marinette mad."

* * *

  
Marinette was excited and a little disappointed, today was the last day of filming and she was bittersweet about it. She was having so much fun she didn't want it to end, on the other hand they were shooting the battle scene and it was going to be awesome! If only Vivian could convince the hospital to let them film in one hallway and on the roof.

  
"Please? It's for a school project and we would make sure anyone who didn't want to be in it wasn't." Vivian begged. "Also, we wouldn't hinder anyone working." It took a while, but Vivian finally convinced them to let us film.

  
As the led us to the hallway Marinette couldn't help but feel bad for everyone in the hospital. It just wreaked of hopelessness. Then they were passing the children's wing and Marinette just had to stop, she didn't know why. She told everyone else to go ahead, though one nurse stayed with her. Marinette walked past all the children bed-locked and taped to wires and IV's, she wished that she could help them by just casting the miraculous cure, but sadly, she couldn't. Marinette decided to instead talk to some of the kids, they were glad to have company.

  
Marinette had just about seen enough when a small voice called out to her, "Hi there! I'm Aline. Who are you?"

  
Marinette turned to see a little girl who couldn't be older than Manon sitting up in her bed. Next to her was who Marinette assumed was the little girl’s mother, they had the same sea green eyes and dirty blond hair. Though the little girl's hair was lighter. "Honey, you can't just call out to strangers who aren't here to visit you." The mother said to Aline, before turning to Marinette with a bit of an embarrassed flush to her cheeks. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Miss."

  
Marinette gave them a soft smile and walked over, "It's okay. I'm Marinette."

  
The mother smiled at Marinette, "I'm Lorraine."

  
Marinette stayed and chatted with the pair for a little while. Apparently, Aline was in the early stages of leukemia and her dad had committed suicide when he found out about the diagnosis -Lorraine told her that- Then they were talking about Lorraine's job when Aline told Marinette, "When I grow up I'm going to be a movie star." After she had said that Lorraine looked at her daughter with sadness written across her features and Marinette could tell she was fighting back tears.

  
Marinette had a brilliant idea strike her, "What if you didn't have to wait?"

  
Both Lorraine and Aline looked at Marinette in confusion, "What do you mean?" Aline asked with hope lining her words.

  
"What would you say if I told you I was and actress in a movie that is being filmed in this very hospital and we were looking for a child extra for one of the scenes?" Marinette asked them with a sly smirk.

  
Aline burst into the biggest smile her little face could manage, "Really?" Marinette nodded in confirmation and Aline let out a huge squeal, "Can I be the extra Mom? Can I? Can I?" She begged.

  
"Yes of course Honey." Lorraine's face lit up in happiness as she saw her little girl having her dream come true. She turned to look at Marinette and said, "Thank you." Her tone was very sincere, and she appeared to be holding back joyous tears. Marinette could tell that she really loved her daughter.

  
It didn't take much convincing for Marinette to get Vivian to agree, but it did take a lot to convince the hospital. They were only satisfied when a contract was drawn up that stated that the hospital could not be sued in an event of injury.

  
Finally, it was time to film. Vivian called out, "Action!"

  
The hospital hallway had 'nurses' -student extras and Lorraine- bustling to and fro with 'patients' -student extras and Aline- out in the hallway. Everything was normal, until Karma showed up. She had pitch black hair -temporary hair dye-, pasty white skin coloring, one brown eye and one purple one -colored contacts- and blood red lips. Karma wore a pantsuit, it had one white leg with dark green vines and one black leg with pink vines. The jacket was black, and she had a white undershirt. Marinette had made the whole outfit and it was better than Hawkmoth's designs, everyone agreed.

  
The 'nurses' and 'patients' froze, they had terror written all their faces. But Karma just walked past them and every patient she touched was healed. Then she reached a little girl in a wheelchair who was shaking in fear -Aline-, Karma bent down and looked into her scared eyes and said, "You are and innocent victim of a car crash."

  
Then the girl -Aline- was immediately healed and stood up with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you." She said in awe up at Karma who just smiled in reply.

  
Then Karma turned to room 305 and glared at the injured man lay on the bed, "You are the guilty criminal who caused the car crash." Then the man fell dead as a bunch of monitors started beeping like crazy.

  
That was Ladybug and Chat Noir's Que to burst thru the doors of hospital hallway, "We have to get her away from the civilians." Chat said.

  
"The roof." Ladybug replied, before they made her chase them out the doors.

  
"CUT!" Vivian called. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Karma -Mireille- all walked back in to get touch ups -and praise Aline for her wonderful acting skills-

* * *

  
Chat Noir had been surprised when Ladybug asked him if he wanted to act a minor part in a movie some kids were filming for their class project. He was even more surprised when Ladybug said she was acting in it herself. Then he was even more surprised when noticed the kids were people from his own school. Then when he thought he couldn't be more surprised he saw Marinette getting actors ready for their shots.

  
"What are you doing here?" Chat Noir realized how rude that sounded and quickly tried to cover his mistake, "I thought you were in Ms. Bustier's class?"

  
Chat took an involuntary step back when the sweet girl glared, " _I am_." Now Chat was thoroughly confused by the venom in her tone. She sighed before elaborating, "They didn't want to film their movie with me, so I left. Then I ran into Mireille-"

  
"Literally." Mireille added. "I was on my way back from the bathrooms when I bumped into Marinette and sent her head into the railing." Mireille turned to Marinette. "I'm still sorry about that."

  
Marinette smiled at her and shrugged her apology off, "Don't be, that was the best thing that could have happened to me. Because if you hadn't, I would never have met you guys and made better friends."

  
"That's true." Claude butted in. He was dressed in a doctor’s coat with a surgical mask and clipboard. He looped his arm over Marinette's shoulders and leaned on her with a goofy grin on his face. Marinette just rolled her eyes and shoved him off which made him land on his butt.

  
Mireille burst into giggles as Claude withered on the ground in melodramatic theatrics as Marinette glared at him, "I'm trying to do Mireille's make-up for her big Karma intro scene, so both of you go get ready." Claude quickly scurried off -he was remembering the Marinette akuma scene incident-

  
Chat also left to rehearse his part, though he couldn't find Ladybug. He kept thinking about what had happened to his friendship with Marinette. He had always treasured it, but now, she barely spoke to him. As soon as the lunch bell rang, she would disappear, Adrien had looked for her that bakery a few times, but she was never there. When the last bell rang, he would try to talk to Marinette in the classroom, but she would oddly vanish into thin air. Adrien needed to find out what went wrong, so he could fix it.

* * *

  
Ladybug smiled as Aline squealed about Ladybug giving her an autograph, it was almost time for the big roof-top battle scene. Kagami, Luka, Allegra, Chat Noir, and Jean were all getting ready and Ladybug needed too also.

  
"Positions people!" Vivian called as everyone rushed to their places, "Action!"

  
Ladybug and Chat Noir burst out the roof door with Karma hot on their tails. " _Get back here!_ " Karma's voice screeched. -Ladybug was impressed by the authenticity- After a few minutes of Chat Noir fighting Karma, Ladybug kept hesitating and falling back, Karma knocked Chat Noir off the roof.

  
"Please! Stop!" Ladybug begged as she dodged Karma's white and black blasts.

  
" _I won't stop until justice triumphs!_ " Karma screeched. " _Everyone who has purposely harmed an innocent shall be punished!_ "

  
"Estelle!" Kiyra called out. Her, Amelie, Lureon, and Kane all stood in the doorway.

  
"This isn't you!" Ameile yelled, her face wet as she scrubbed away her tears.

  
"Your sweet and kind!" Kane joined.

  
"You would never hurt anyone." Lureon added.

  
" _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ " Karma screamed and shot a blast at them that trapped them in a glowing cage.

  
But Ladybug saw it, for a moment Karma's eyes had turned back into Estelle's soft brown ones. She knew what she had to do. So, before Karma could enact judgement on her friends Ladybug stood up and yelled. "Don't do this!"

  
Karma whirled on Ladybug and raise her glowing black hand to shoot her. But instead of dodging Ladybug fell to her knees and dropped her transformation as tears poured down her cheeks.

  
"CUT!" Vivian called. "Everybody hold your positions! Where is Marinette?! We need her on camera now!" As the crew looked around for Marinette, Ladybug quickly excused herself for a quick 'personal matter.'

  
"Marinette you were amazing!" Tikki encouraged, after Marinette had dropped her transformation behind a large vent shaft.

  
"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette told her little companion, before running out and shouting, "I'm here! I'm here!"

  
"Good. Now get in position!" Vivian rushed before calling, "Action!"

  
Kikki was kneeling on the roof in front of Karma. She quickly dropped her glowing hand and whispered, "Kikki?" Her eyes cleared and Estelle shown thru. But only for a minute before Karma took back over and she shakily raised her hand back up. -they were going to add a Hawkmoth glowing mask in special effects-

  
"My sister is strong." Kikki whispered, but in the quiet space, it echoed. Karma hesitated, "She cares about others, no matter how many people wrong her she never stops caring. If some knocks her down, she gets right back up."

  
"And when she gets back up, she gets up stronger than ever." Kiyra joined in. Kikki looked over at Kiyra in surprise. -that was Marinette's line and Kagami didn't say it at Karma, she said it at Marinette-

  
"She always knows what to do when someone is feeling down." Kane joined in.

  
"Even if she's had a terrible day, she'll still go out of her way to make sure others are okay." Lureon added.

  
"She's our sweet sunshine and we wouldn't trade her for the world!" Amelie shouted.

  
Marinette got a little misty eyed, but she used that to better sell her character. Kikki stood up slowly and told Karma, "We love you."

  
That was all it took for Karma to break down in tears and release her friends from the cage. Kikki ran over and took her akumatized object and broke it.

  
"CUT!" Vivian called and after a quick Ladybug and Marinette switch, they were rolling again. "Action!"

  
"No more evil doings for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Haaaaaaaaaah! Gotcha......... Bye, bye little butterfly." This time there was no Miraculous Cure for Ladybug to cast, just hugging Estelle while she cried was cure enough for her.

  
"CUT!" Vivian called. "And to quote Marinette, 'I do believe we have a movie.'"

* * *

_Bonus:_

  
Later Marinette snuck into Ms. Mendeleive's class and messed with the video footage. She had Trixx help her edit the transforming scenes, so it didn't look like she was actually Ladybug, just similar.

  
Marinette made 'Ladybug's' hair bluer and ‘hers’ a few shades darker. 'Her' eyes she made grayer while she made 'Ladybug's' bluer with some green flecks. Then she edited the footage to look like 'Ladybug' was taller than 'Marinette' and that 'Marinette's' hair was longer.

  
After Marinette finished, she slipped out the window and back into the night. Without leaving a trace behind. The next day Katriene -the other special effects girl- was scratching her head over the edited footage. She could have sworn that she hadn't edited that footage yet. Marinette just slyly smirked in the background.


	6. Chapter Five

In the back of the classroom Marinette sat on the edge of her seat. Today was the day they announced the winner of the movie contest and she couldn't wait to see if her and her friends had won. Not to have a huge ego, but Marinette was sure they had a great chance of winning.

  
Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom and all conversations stilled and Adrien looked to the front of the classroom. For some reason he had been staring at Marinette more, lately, he usually just ignored her. Marinette didn't want to listen to Adrien's pacifist spiel again. So now, she had to go out of her way to avoid him, she had taken to slinking out the windows and down a drainpipe when Adrien started blocking the door. She always got to school an hour early to sneak into the classroom, but then Adrien started getting here early just to guard the front doors. So, Marinette had to start climbing _up_ the drainpipe and into the classroom, good thing Tikki could faze through the windows to unlock them for her.

  
"Everyone, I have the movie contest results." Ms. Bustier started. "And they are very interesting and unusual." Everyone was on the edge of their seats; they stated many times that there was no way they could lose. "The winner, will _not_ be announced." Gasps filled the room along with a lot of questions.

  
"What?!"

  
"Why?"

  
"How could they not announce the winner?"

  
"Now we will never know if we won the contest."

  
"Class please quiet down so I can explain." Ms. Bustier calmly said. "The reason the winner will not be announced right _now_ , is because one of the judges is connected to a big shot producer and he thought it was good enough to show him. When the producer saw the film, he immediately decided to release it as the next big movie."

  
Everyone erupted into chatter how this was better than they thought possible and how all their dreams are coming true. "Lila, we couldn't have done this without you! Thank you so much. This is amazing!!!!"

  
"Wait class." Ms. Bustier called with a large frown. "I'm sorry to say, it's not our class." The room filled with loud groans and protests and Marinette's headache returned with vengeance.

"But class, all classes participating in the movie contest are invited to the premiere."

  
"No way is their movie was better than ours!" Alya complained.

  
"But we should still go to the premiere to support our fellow schoolmates." Lila sweetly said. Marinette was sure she had ulterior motives, probably the fact that it was a big-shot producer coming to the premiere.

  
"You’re so considerate, Lila." Rose said.

  
"Yeah, girl." Alya agreed. "Unlike _some_ _people_ , who wouldn't even help out with our movie." Marinette knew exactly who that was pointed at and if she recalled correctly, _they_ were the ones who didn't want her.

  
"At least she still gets to enjoy the benefits of the premiere." Lila said in her sweet voice, but Marinette knew the game she was playing.

  
"She shouldn't!" Alya declared.

  
"But-" Adrien tried to protest, which was the most he had done in.......well....... Marinette couldn't remember the last time he stood up for her.

  
"Adrien, I know you are a little naive and sheltered. But Marinette didn't do any of the work, which means she shouldn't enjoy any of the benefits." Alya said, very certain of herself.

  
Marinette didn't really care, so she just walked out. Ms. Bustier halfheartedly tried to stop her, but she just ignored her teacher. If her classmates didn't want her, she would get new classmates. Marinette had already applied for a transfer of classes, at first Mr. Damocles was against it, until Ms. Mendeleiev and her entire class petitioned for Marinette to join their class. So, in one week she would be free of the Akuma Class as everyone else called it, or as Ms. Mendeleiev's class called it, the Stupid-One-Brain-Cell-They-All-Share Class.

  
When Marinette walked into Ms. Mendeleiev's class she was crushed beneath a group hug and screams. It took her a while to decipher between all the loud screams and chatter but when she did four words got stuck in her head on replay, "We won the contest."

* * *

  
Marinette clutched the edge of her satin red dress and tried not to sweat. It would do no good to visibly freak out, soon she would be in front of millions of cameras and she didn't want her masterpiece ruined before she even stepped out of the limo.

  
It was a simple red satin dress with a sweetheart neckline and a black ribbon around her waist. But the stunning part of the dress was the black, hand-embroidered designs that created a strap at the top and flowed down her front and off to the side before falling to the floor.

  
"Who else feels like they’re about to throw up and laugh at the same time?" Allegra wheezed. She was wearing a beautiful blue, mermaid gown with green sheer fabric overlay that shimmered in the light.

  
"Me." A fidgety Claude agreed, he was looking a little green and had knocked off the jokes. He was wearing a black suit with a sea-foam green tie that matched his sister Allegra's dress. Claude cleaned up nice, but the professional look was ruined by the sea-foam green hoodie he wore underneath the black jacket.

  
Marinette, Vivian, Allegra, Claude, Mireille, Aurore, Luka, Kagami, and Aline all road in the same limo while the rest of the class road in the next one. They drove to the movie premiere which, thanks to the big-shot producer and Ladybug, Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and Hawkmoth actually being in the movie -Marinette had given him and invitation through the akuma that was going after her former classmates-, it was the biggest deal in France.

  
Marinette heard the crowd before the limo had stopped at the red carpet. She held her breath as the door opened and cameras blinded her to try and get the first shots of the mysterious new actors. As the lead actor, Mireille, in her pale pink a-line dress, was the first to step out, but she froze when the cameras blinded her, and the crowd grew louder. Claude was the next one out to help her, he quickly took her arm and whispered reassurance to her.

  
Vivian, in her violet empire waist dress, was next because she was co-director and the villain. Then Aurore stepped out in her dark blue cocktail dress. Allegra, and Kagami were next until it was Marinette, Luka, and Aline left. Luka stepped out first and turned to hold out his hand to help Marinette out of the limo. She blushed and grabbed it before letting go to offer her hand back to Aline. When she stepped out in her rose-gold, puffy, princess dress the cameras went wild. They went more wild, when a foot man brought around a wheelchair. -Aline could only stand for short periods of time-

  
Then as Luka led Marinette and Aline up to the door -Marinette pushed Aline down the red carpet-, Marinette spotted a little girl waving a notebook and pen for autographs. She walked over to the little girl and smiled before taking the pen and signing the notebook. Then she took them over to Aline and had her autograph it. Aline's grin got even bigger, which was hard to do because it was already so big. Then Marinette wheeled her up to the door and walked into the biggest event of her life.

* * *

  
Lila was enjoying herself at the premiere, now that she had everyone wrapped around her little finger everything was perfect. She even broke Marinette and stole all her friends, just like she promised. Now, she was partying with the high and mighty............ and the insufferable leach that called herself her BFF that chatted her ear off.

  
Lila was just about to excuse herself to go to the bathroom just to get away from Alya, when she saw her. Marinette. How did Marinette sneak into the premiere? Lila was determined to get her kicked out, so she told Alya and pointed her out. It was amusing to see Alya's face turn a bright red in anger.

  
"Marinette! How did you sneak in?! Security!" Alya yelled as she stomped over to Marinette, creating a scene just like Lila had predicted.

  
What Lila didn't expect was for Marinette to just roll her eyes and tap her toe on the floor like she was dealing with a petulant child, "I didn't sneak in."

  
"She's with us." A dark-haired girl in a violet dress said. She looked kind of familiar to Lila.

  
"What?!" Alya exclaimed and Lila felt confused.

  
The girl straightened up and even though everyone was staring at them, she stood with an air of authority, "I am Vivian, Co-Director and a lead actress in this film, Marinette is the other director and a lead actress." To say Lila was surprised would be an understatement, she was downright stunned and a little jealous. "So, you should either not approach us the rest of the night or leave now." Alya looked like she had just been slapped, and quickly backed away in embarrassment.

  
"Everyone! It's time to start the movie!" Lila barely heard the big-shot producer call everyone into the theater, as she was too busy standing dumbly next to Alya. Who felt just as stunned as Lila, maybe even more so. Lila was in such a shocked state that she didn't realized that she entered the theater with the rest of her class until she was sitting next to Alya and the movie started.

  
_The movie began with an overview of the Paris skyline **(Ladybug had used her yo-yo to film that)** "Paris is a glorious city with the beautiful Eiffel Tower landmark, its majestic buildings and peaceful rivers. Paris is the most wonderful city in the world." Estelle narrated. "But I may be a little biased, because it's my home, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."_

  
_" Though Paris isn't all beautiful scenery, there is a magical terrorist by the name of Hawkmoth wreaking havoc. Luckily, we have superheroes like Ladybug and Chat Noir to save us." While Estelle was speaking the view panned to a shot of an akuma attack. "But this story isn't about them." The camera panned away and over to a dance studio, "This is my story."_

  
_The words 'Based on a true story' flashed on the screen, before rolling the opening credits with the background of dancers’ feet or arms doing dancing._

  
Lila was starting to think that what that girl Vivian said was a joke until the words 'Staring Mireille Caquet, Co-Director Marinette Dupain-Cheng-' Lila stopped paying attention to the names at that point. She was stuck on the feeling of 'what did I do?' And 'why, out of all people, did I have to be mean to the one that could get me somewhere?' Lila screwed up, not that she would ever admit that though.

* * *

  
Alya felt sick to her stomach. For the last two weeks all anyone talked about was the movie....................... and Marinette. Her old BFF. The one she threw away as soon as someone more interesting came along. Alya didn't even realize that Marinette moved so completely on that she didn't care about her. Until the day after the premiere, when Alya tried to talk to Marinette all she got was looked down upon and told to go away.

  
Now, Alya and the rest of Ms. Bustier's class sat in her living room, getting ready for the special broadcast by Nadja Chamack. After the last new story finished, the show switched to Nadja in the interviewing room she had used for Ladybug and Chat Noir's interview. _And mine_. Alya though dejectedly.

  
"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Nadja Chamack here with some special guests from the new movie that everyone's been talking about." The camera panned over to where Alya got her first look at Marinette in days, "Mireille, Vivian, Marinette, Claude, Allegra, Luka, and Aurore, or as you might better know them; Estelle, Lyiene, Kikki, Aldrick, Amelie, Lureon, and Adalene. The writers of the film, plus Luka who acts in it."

  
Luka chuckled, "It's good to be here." He sat next to Marinette on the couch with his arm slung over her shoulders.

  
"Today we will be having them answer some questions that a lot of people have been wondering." Nadja continued. "The first question that many people have been wondering is what gave you the idea for this story? Many people have seen the 'based on a true story' at the beginning of the movie and were wondering whose story is this?"

  
Marinette paled slightly and ducked her head a little. Vivian shot her a concerned look before answering, "Marinette's story."

  
"What?!" The TV host/Sabine's friend exclaimed.

  
Marinette sighed before elaborating, "Basically, think everything that happened in the first half of the movie. Minus the dancing -I'm a fashion designer kind of girl-"

  
"She designed and made all of the outfits you see the main characters wearing." Aurore added.

  
"Her Karma outfit was way better than any of Hawkmoths designs." Mireille cut in.

  
"Really? Lyiene's lies are so outrageous. No one could believe that. And the bathroom threat? That seemed like you wrote that out of an anime show. What about the notes and the akuma?" Nadja was practically on the edge of her seat in concern.

  
Allegra glared at the wall like it personally offended her, "Every line Lyiene said was exactly how Marinette remembered. I've personally seen the notes myself; I even saw her classmates tripping her down stairs, locking her in janitors closets. But most of that I saw before I met Marinette, so I didn't understand what was going on."

  
Vivian took over from there so Allegra didn't end up punching the camera, "And the akuma scene didn't go as planned. What had really happened was Marinette's cousin was visiting and stopped her from jumping-" Vivian was interrupted by lots of gasps from the TV station crew.

  
"Your saying Marinette was really going to jump off her balcony?!" Nadja had a hand over her mouth in shock. Marinette nodded causing another round of concerned gasps.  
Vivian continued, "But the yelling at the akuma was all Marinette. In the script she was just supposed to fearfully whack the akuma with a book."

  
"I did eventually whack the akuma." Marinette pointed out.

  
"Yep! That was the day we all learned, 'Don't mess with Marinette, unless you want to get your-"

  
"Beep." Allegra injected.

  
"-kicked." Claude finished.

  
Allegra rolled her eyes, "Ignore my brother's crude language."

  
"So, what about the idea for Karma?" Nadja asked.

  
"When we heard Marinette's story, we asked what would happen if she did actually get akumatized and that's when everything just came together." Mireille answered. "How about some different questions now."

  
Nadja nodded and cleared her throat to get back on track, "Many people have been wondering how a bunch of school kids got stars such as Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Ladybug, Chat Noir-"

  
"Hawk-freakin-moth." Claude butted in.

  
"Excuse my brother." Allegra added.

  
"Yes." Nadja agreed. "So, how did you get them?"

  
"It was all Marinette." Aurore bragged.

  
"This girl has crazy connections!" Claude exclaimed, before holding up his hand and ticking off his fingers. "Marinette's designed for Jagged Stone and he literally calls himself her Honorary Uncle. She's worked with Clara Nightingale on a music video. Ladybug has a patrol route that goes past her house and they chat whenever she goes by. And as for Hawkmoth no one actually knows how she pulled that one off."

  
"Neither do I." Marinette added. "I was having a really difficult day when Hawkmoth sent an akuma for me. Instead of getting akumatized I grabbed the movie synopsis, the Hawkmoth lines, and a note that said, 'Hey this is a movie I'm doing, if you would like to do the voice for Hawkmoth please send a recording of your voice saying these lines.' Then I gave it all to the akuma and sent it back to Hawkmoth. A few days later he sent an akuma with a recording device that had the lines on it. " Marinette shrugged.

  
By the time Marinette finished Nadja had her mouth hanging wide open. "Hey! That was my reaction!" Allegra pointed out.

  
Everyone laughed and soon Nadja joined in. After that, they talked about things like who the little girl in the wheelchair was and how Aline was now getting more movie offers. She was also the most popular girl in the hospital.

  
Alya muted the TV interview and everyone sat in silence. Well, almost everyone, Lila spun stories about how Marinette made everything up. But Alya wasn't listening, she did what she should have done in the first place, fact check. Everyone pulled out their phones -minus Adrien and Lila- to look up Lila Rossi and guess what they found, _nothing_.

  
Everyone started yelling at Lila, except Alya, Nino and Adrien. Alya and Nino realized what a mess they had made and how awful they were to the sweetest girl in the world. Adrien had finally realized what had happened and what he did wrong.

  
 _Marinette will never forgive me._ That thought ran thru everyone in Ms. Bustier's class -minus Lila- and most of them where correct. Marinette eventually forgave _most_ of them -not Lila- but she never forgot what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story!!!
> 
> Send Kudos if you liked! Comments make my day!


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had some people request a bonus chapter. With Hawkmoth rehearsing for the movie. So here it is!!!!

Nathalie glanced at her watch, which read; 5:30am, as she chugged her mug of coffee. The clicking of her heels echoed off the empty halls of the Agreste Mansion as she made her way to her desk. She had a long night of doing paperwork for the Agreste Brand that she didn’t finish until 11:00. Then just as she got home, she had to deal with her family calling her and questioning her about her job, love life, and why they never get to see her anymore. Plus, that was on top of dealing with Gabriel’s Hawkmoth _hobby_.

  
Nathalie sighed as she sat down in behind her desk. Hopefully, today would be an uneventful day and she could just relax a little. Then a beeping alerted her to Gabriel contacting her. “Yes sir?” She asked trying to keep her irritation out of her tone.

  
“ _Nathalie, I require your assistance in my **other** office._” Gabriel’s voice filtered out through the machine.

  
“Of course, sir.” Nathalie hurried to stand up with her clipboard in hand.

  
“ _Oh, and Nathalie._ ” Gabriel said. “ _Bring a tape recorder._ ” Then the screen went dark and Nathalie was left blinking.

  
“A tape recorder?” Nathalie hesitated. She exhaled and snatched her strong, black coffee. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

* * *

  
Nathalie stepped out of the elevator with her clipboard under one arm and her coffee and tape recorder in her hands. “Sir?” Her question echoed in the dark lair.

  
“Yes! Nathalie!” Hawkmoth rushed over to Nathalie with eager expectance written on his face. She was a little creeped out to see that expression on his face. “You brought the recorder?” She nodded. “Great! Let’s get started.”

  
“Wait, sir? What is this for? Why are we in here? And why are you transformed?” Nathalie felt a headache coming on.

  
“This!” Hawkmoth waved sheets of paper in front of Nathalie’s face.

  
Nathalie grabbed the sheets to read them. Her head shot up as she sent a questioning gaze towards Hawkmoth. “Sir? This is a… Movie script?”

  
Hawkmoth nodded, “I’ve always wanted to be a movie. Whenever my school did plays, they always made me a _stagehand_. But now I can finally shine in the way I was always meant to. Muhahahha! Ooh” Hawkmoth paused. “I like that one. Nathalie, start recording.”

  
Nathalie blinked as a painful headache hit. She did not get paid enough for this stupidity. “Sure.” She clicked the recorder on.

  
“You may have defeated me this time Ladybug, but soon, karma will come to collect _your_ debt. And I will have your miraculous! Muhahha… no that’s not right. Muahaha!” Hawkmoth paused. “Close.”

  
Nathalie tried to cut in, “Sir.”

  
“MUAHAHAHA! Perfect.” Hawkmoth turned to Nathalie. “You recorded that, right?”

  
Nathalie realized she had been recording the whole time. “Yes sir.” She sighed. She definitely deserved a pay raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never tried writing funny dialogue before and I would like your opinion on how I did. Also, ideas on how to make it better are welcome, but I might not use all of them.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!!!


End file.
